Hello Beautiful
by KateeGoHome
Summary: When a new beauty moves to Bathory, Vlad takes her under  his wing. But when her and Vlad connect on a personal level, he doesn't know if he can contain himself.


I woke up with that feeling in my gut that today was going to be the worst day of my life. I had moved to Bathory about a week ago, I hated moving, I was always the outcast, but at least I wasn't going to move after this.

I get up out of the bed I had been despising to get out of, I trudge over to my straightener and straighten my hair and push my bangs to the side, put on my eyeliner and blush, slip on a purple v-neck, black skinny's and my checkerboard van's. I head down to breakfast, I'm a only child so whenever I move I never have anyone to help me through the day. My mom going to work early in the morning didn't help either, I sat and ate my breakfast in silence hoping that I would make some friends today.

I walk up the steps of Bathory high watching boys and girls laugh and chat about what happened over the weekend, or over ridiculous shit. I go to the main office to get my schedule, I go over to a plump old lady sitting at a desk, who is probably the receptionist. I smile and ask her for my schedule, "Excuse me? I'm new here and I need my schedule." the lady smile's and then rummages through a filing cabinet and hands me a paper. "Thank you."

I rush out the office and head out to find my locker, I finally stumble to my locker and open it, but something caught my eye a boy, something made me shiver about him but I couldn't find what it was, with long hair covering his face, pale skin and onyx eyes, I don't know what it was that made me shiver but I liked it.

He was walking with a boy who was the complete opposite of him down to the locker next to me. I hid my face behind my locker, but silently eavesdropping I listen to their conversation.

"Dude, get over her, Meredith isn't the only hot chick at this school, there are plenty of fish in the sea." I try to figure out who's voice is who's but it's pretty hard.

"But none of them like me at all Henry, they think i'm some freak, and Meredith liked me for who I was."

"Dude, she cheated on you. How can you still have feelings for her hmmm?"

They both stood silent and I really felt for this guy, stupid slut Meredith, make's me grumpy.

"Well I got to go Henry, or else i'll be late for class."

Shit! I have to get to class, I don't want to be getting on the teacher's bad side. I huddle down to health with Mr. Cartel, gee I sure hope Mr. Cartel is hot. I enter the room, but of course i'm the last one to enter. I look around for a seat finding one next to the mysterious boy from earlier this morning, I walk to the seat, eyes glued to the floor, I sit down.

Vlad's POV

I look up from my desk hearing the door open, to see a beautiful girl I've never seen before enter the room, she has beautiful olive skin, long choppy hair with side swept bang's and light green blueish eye's. She walks towards the seat next to me with her head down and sits, she turns to look at me and smile's, I smile back with a pink tint on my face, just wondering who this beautiful girl is. Her smell filled into my nostrils and my fang's instantly shot out, her blood smelled so good, I just wanted to drink all of her till there was nothing left.

Mr. Cartel smile's at the girl and speaks's "Everyone I-I-I would like to introduce our new student, Skye Patterson." the girl blushes and Mr. Cartel motions her to stand up and come to the front of the class, she hesitates but goes to the front of the class and blushes even deeper.

"We-l-l introduce yourself Ms. Patterson."

"Uh, well i'm Skye, and I moved here from Dayton, Ohio."

"Is there a-anything e-e-else you would like to say Ms. Patterson."

She shook her head and immediately sat down in her seat, I smile at her "You alright?"

She smiles and nods, "Yeah i'm fine, a little embarrassed at that." "What's your name?"

I smile "I'm Vladimir Tod, but call me Vlad." I put out my hand to shake her's and she smile's shaking my hand back. She face's the front of the class letting me secretly stare at her from the corner of my eye. Skye hmm? After class I wait for Skye by the door.

"Ms. Pat-t-terson! I laugh as I mimic Mr. Cartel, Skye laugh's and nudges me. "So I didn't really get a proper introduction from you this morning."

"Well what can I say, the people ask for more." she say's gesturing to the bored kid's from class. "So then how about you introduce yourself to me at lunch." I blush at the sudden confidence I have, I didn't know what it was about Skye that made me feel home sweet home.

"I could go for that." Skye say's with a smile. "Cool then I'll see you at lunch." she nod's her head and closes her locker. "See ya Vlad." and with that she walks away from me to her next class.

Lunch stroll's around I smile as I approach Henry's locker, "What you so happy about." Henry say's in a chipper tone. "Nothing just that I met a girl." Henry grin's and shake's his head. "I taught you well Vlad." I chuckle and I see Skye approach us.

With that Henry's mouth goes agape at Skye, I smile, happy with myself that I accomplished meeting a new girl that might be interested in me. "Hey Vlad, this must be your friend. Hi i'm Skye Patterson." she hold's her hand out and Henry take's her hand to his mouth and kisses her knuckle.

"Hello Skye, I'm Henry." She blushes and pull her hand away from Henry's grip slowly, "Nice to meet you Henry." I chuckle. Henry, Skye and me head down to lunch. We enter the lunchroom and sit down at a empty table, Henry goes in line to get lunch, while me and Skye remain at the lunch table.

"Your not going to eat?" I ask Skye, she shakes her head no and smiles. "Why not?"

"I'm just not hungry Vlad." I nod my head and we sit in silence, Henry sit's down breaking the silence, "Soo, Skye you like playing video games?" Skye looks up from her lap and nod's real fast with a smile on her face. "Love them!"

"You like Race To Armageddon: The Final Lap?" Skye nod's furiously and smiles. "That game is so sweet!"

"Well Vlad has that game, do you want to come over after school with us to hang out or what?"

"Sure, why not?" I give Henry a 'did you just do that' look, but Henry ignores it and continues talking, I guess that Skye was hanging out with us after school. Don't get me wrong Skye is a beautiful girl, but I couldn't risk myself after this morning's incident, her blood smelled of something i've never smelt before, it tempted me, and I wanted to jump across the table and drink all of it.


End file.
